Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 23 - Music from my Heart
by Taismo-89
Summary: Koki and Jimmy's chance of showing each other's true feelings comes when the Wild Kratts are invited by Chione, goddess of Ice, to the North Mountain Music Festival. Collab with MimisaRi, edited by Soul Rider. KIMMI fans will love this!


On a Carribean beach, the Wild Kratts had a dayoff. Aviva was sunbathing, not forgetting about her sunblock, and the Kratt Bros just returned from a visit totheir dolphin buddies.

"Bye, guys!" Chris waved to Whistle and Click. Mina, who was playing in the sand, saw them coming.

"Your friends Whistle and Click?"

"Chapter "Speaking Dolphinese"." Chris winked.

Koki was bothered by something. Bite-Size, who was drinking some water from a glass on the desk, noticed that.

"Hey, what's up, Koki?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Bites," Koki snapped out of her thoughts. But actually, her feelings were really messy.

Suddenly, a letter from Mother Nature came through a portal. While Bite-Size opened it, Koki ran to warn the crew.

"Guys! Letter from Hermia!"

* * *

"Chione, goddess of snow, wants to invite the Nature Guardians for the North Mountain Music Festival. We hope you join us in our festivities," Bite-Size read it once the crew was reunited.

"Wow! It's been long since I was at a music festival," Koki pointed out.

"I have never been at one before," Mina said. "Sounds cool."

"All right! Let's go then!" Jimmy Z ran to the Tortuga's head, ready to fly.

The Tortuga lift off, and flew to the North.

* * *

Once they landed, the Wild Kratts got amazed by the view. The temple on the mountain top was blue and decorated with snowflakes.

"Welcome, Wild Kratts," a woman in a blue dress came to receive them. "I am Chione. Welcome to my humble temple."

"Wow. This place is huge," Aviva observed, as they entered the temple.

"Oh, Miss Aviva, Hermia didn't lie... you do look like Flora." Chione observed, making the inventor blush.

"No one have come yet. You got here really early," The snow goddess pointed out. "Me and my nymphs are still working on the inner decoration. But the festival will start tomorrow, and we still haven't finished."

"Don't worry, Chione. We'll help you," Martin said.

"Really?"

"Sure. As Nature Guardians, we must," Chris said.

*BG music: Bone Symphony - One Foot In Front Of The Other *

During all the afternoon, the Wild Kratts helped Chione to decorate the temple for the festival. Bite-Size put the higher decorations, beind helped by Luna.

Aviva and the boys set things in stage, eventually tumbling on each other.

Koki and Jimmy just tried not to look at each other, as if they were trying to hide something.

By nighttime, all was done.

"Thank you all very much," Chione said. "My nymphs may be efficient, but they have other duties."

"*yawn* I don't know about you guys, but I think we should rest for tomorrow," Aviva suggested.

The Kratt bros yawned together. "Agreed," they said.

"Do they have to do everything together?" Chione whispered to Mina.

"That's just the way they are," Mina said.

* * *

Each of the Wild Kratts got a different room, except for the Kratt bros, who decided to share their room.

In her room, Koki was observing the things from up the North Mountain. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hey, Koki. Can't sleep?" Bite-Size asked.

"Well..." Koki felt she needed to say something.

"Come on, spill it out. Whatever you want to say, it can't be that worr..."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH JIMMY!" Koki interrupted Bite-Size.

"Wow... how come I never knew?" Bite-Size said ironically.

"Um... guess I've been making it obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"*sigh* I may be that kind of person that's not afraid of speaking its mind, but... I just don't know how to say this to JZ," Koki admitted. "I mean, what if he doesn't like me the way I like him?"

"Hmm... I may not understand much about humans, but I do know some stuff about love," Bite-Size said.

"Plase, Bites, don't tell anyone, okay?" Koki begged as she laid on her hammock.

"Don't sweat it. Your secret's safe." Bite-Size covered her with a blanket and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now, get some sleep, cause you have a big day tomorrow."

After this, the brown bat started flying around the temple, exploring every single place.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KOKI!" he heard Jimmy's voice saying, followed by Martin's loud gasp.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Martin cheered. Chris just looked at Jimmy, with an "I-already-knew-that" expression. Bite-Size observed everything from behind a column.

"I guess you already knew this," Jimmy said. "I don't know, ever since we met, I felt something for her, but I never had the guts to admit it. She's a girl full of attitude, bravery and unlike me, she's never afraid of saying anything."

"Well, gotta admit she has such a mouth," Martin said.

"If only I had a good way to tell her about what I feel," Jimmy lamented, while picking up a guitar close to him.

When he started playing it, Martin and Chris just watched, amazed at his ability.

"Wow! I didn't know you played guitar," Chris said.

"I don't only like controllers and video-games, you know," Jimmy said. "I also like singing."

"Really?" Chris asked.

"I have an idea! Play something for Koki. There's nothing more romantic than a serenade."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Jimmy thought it was a great idea. Bite-Size squealed silently, happy to know that JZ felt the same way about Koki.

* * *

The next day, everyone prepared for the great day. Mother Nature sent them their Guardian Robes.

"I love these robes!" Aviva said, putting on her purple robe. "They're very comfortable!"

"Agreed. Plus, they match with us!" Chris observed his green robe.

"Hey, Koki," Bite-Size called his BFF's attention. "Guess what? I'm gonna be the first brown bat to sing at a festival!"

"Cool!" Koki rubbed her little buddy's head with her finger. "Good luck then, buddy."

Jimmy, after finishing putting on his yellow robe, saw Koki with her orange robe. She looked beautiful…

* * *

By night, the temple was filled of people, who just couldn't wait for the show to start.

"The festival's idea was given by the Muses," Chione explained to Chris, who was dying to improve his mythology skills. "They believed that the cool air of the North mountain would give them some inspiration for art, but they ended up with a way better idea."

"Impressive," Chris noted everything on his mythology book.

"Oh, I have to go. Need to introduce the first artist," Chione said, floating quickly to the stage.

As Chione made the introductions, she didn't noticed the dark clouds coming behind her.

"Ladies and gentleman, to open this music festival, a little brown bat who has a lot to say. Everybody greet... Bite-Size Bambrick!" Chione introduced Bite-Size.

"Bite-Size Bambrick?" Chris asked Koki.

"What? He's my pet, although I hate using that term," Koki said.

* * *

After Bite-Size's presentation, the festival started reuniting other good musicians from all around the world. It was all going pretty well.

Jimmy was tuning a guitar he found, when suddenly his medallion and Koki's started glowing and pointing to somewhere. Following their medallions' direction, they found a spear and a shield.

"What are you doing here?" Chione asked, seeing them in the weaponry room. "Oh, these weapons..." She observed the weapons their medallions were pointing at.

"They once belonged to two brave warriors, who could be considered the first Fire Guardians. Ares decided to keep them here after the big war we once faced."

"War?" Jimmy and Koki asked.

"It's a long story..." Chione said. "But now I guess we should return to the main room. I need to introduce the next number."

Jimmy and Koki touched the weapons, curious about them. Suddenly, the shield become a ball of red light and entered Jimmy's medallion, and the Spear entered Koki's medallion as well.

"Wow," Jimmy said.

"Wait till we tell everybody!" Koki said, as they followed Chione. The dark clouds, who were hiding in the shadows, quickly managed to leave the room.

* * *

The festival continued as planned, until the lights went out.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" a nymph asked.

"I can't see a thing!" a faun said.

Suddenly, they heard a crashing sound, and everybody panicked. Koki and Jimmy used their fireballs to light up the torches, and saw that a snow leopard was buried under a candelabra.

"Blizzard!" Chione gasp, desperate. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh... it hurts..." the leopard said.

"What happened? Who did this?" Chris asked.

"Those troublemakers!" Martin saw the dark clouds escaping.

"Someone help Blizzard!" Chione said, desperated. Aviva quickly helped the Ice goddess to get the candelabra off the leopard, and Martin and Chris brought a first-aid kit.

"Wow, she's really hurt," Chris observed as he bandaged her.

"These dark clouds doesn't seem to care about anything!" Koki complained. "Let's find them!"

"Okay. You and Jimmy go after them. We need to take care of Blizzard," Aviva said.

* * *

The Fire Guardians explored the temple's hallways.

"I think we have a better chance of finding them if we lower the lights," Koki said, slowly making her fireballs' light weaker.

"I'm scared!" Jimmy shivered.

"You're scared of lots of things, silly," Koki said, chuckling. Then, she thought for a moment. "If you want... you can... hold my hand."

Jimmy blushed. He hesitated for a moment before holding her hand.

Suddenly, they saw something moving in the darkness. Koki illuminated the place, and they saw the clouds escaping.

"Hey! Come back here!" Koki let go of Jimmy's hand and ran after the clouds, being followed by Jimmy, who was just not into getting alone in the dark.

* * *

"Don't worry, Chione, she'll be just fine," Chris told the Ice goddess who was worried sick about her beloved leopard.

"Thank goodness. She lived with me since she was a little cub. I love her very much," Chione admitted.

Suddenly, the dark clouds appeared again, trying to knock down the torches. The Guardians tried to attack them, but these clouds seemed faster than the others they faced.

Jimmy and Koki observed the mess the clouds were causing. She felt they needed to help.

"Jimmy! We gotta do something!" Koki summoned her new weapon. She saw the spear's point was glowing and pointed it to a torch. The spear absorbed the fire from the torch. "Cool. This thing works as some kind of sponge! It absorbs energy, converting it into power attack!"

Jimmy summoned his shield. "It's circle-shaped, like that dude from the comics' shield. I wonder if it does some..." He was interrupted, as a dark cloud flied on their direction. Jimmy shouted, throwing the shield on its direction, and splitting it in two. The shield returned to him after that. "Cool! Just like a boomerang."

"My turn! I guess I know how this works." Koki pointed the spear on the clouds' direction, and attacked them with the fire she absorved from the torch.

"Wow! I need to invent something like this," Aviva took note, as she also noticed an efficient way of defeating the clouds. "Get them with power attacks! They're fast, but they can't absorb light!"

The Guardians agreed, as Aviva help Chione to get to cover with Blizzard.

Martin, Chris, Koki and Jimmy attacked the dark clouds with their weapons. Aviva just looked at them, a little upset for being the only one to not have a Guardian Weapon.

As they trapped the clouds in a corner, Koki absorbed them with her spear and sent them on their way.

The people cheered for the Guardians.

"Nice work, Guardians! I'm glad you sent those monsters away," Chione greeted. "But... I guess our stage have been a little... messed up."

They looked at the stage... it was a mess!

"No sweat it," Aviva said, using her air powers to set things up quickly. "The show must go on!"

Koki looked around to see that Jimmy wasn't there.

JZ whispered his plan to the Kratt bros. He felt he needed their help. It he didn't do that now, he wouldn't have another chance.

Soon, the three of them showed up onthe stage, each one setting their instruemnts: Martin picked the drums, Chris picked up a bass and Jimmy, a normal guitar.

*Music - Show me the Way to Your Heart - Scott Grimes*

The Wild Kratts started playing their instruments, and Jimmy started playing his guitar.

"I dedicate this song... to the most precious thing of my life." Jimmy looked firmly at Koki, making her eyes glow.

As he sang, Koki started remembering some moments with Jimmy. Some were calm, others in desperate times... but they all were enjoyable.

As he finished singing, and the Wild Kratts were still playing, all the nymphs, gods, goddesses, apprentices and creatures started applauding. Koki climbed up the stage quickly to embrace Jimmy.

"Jimmy..." she said, with teary eyes. "You... really mean this?"

"I'm just following the music from my heart. And she's just for you," Jimmy admitted, holding his loved one firmly. "I love you, Koki Bambrick."

"I love you too, Jimmy." Koki's tears started falling as she and him shared their very first kiss. Aviva and the boys looked at the happy couple, as they were applauded by everyone.

* * *

"That's what I call _gran finale_!" Chione said, congratulating the team, as the festival ended and everyone was leaving. "Thanks for everything, Wild Kratts. And congratulations to the new couple."

Jimmy and Koki smiled at each other, holding hands. Now they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Thanks," the new couple said.

"Well, what do you know, koki? He DID feel the same." Bite-Size winked.

"Oh, Bite-Size... can I have your autograph? You're a great singer!" Chione asked.

"*giggle* Sure."

The crew laughed, happy for Bite-Size's success and for Koki and Jimmy's happiness, while the new couple shared another kiss.


End file.
